Don't You Forget About Me
by lovechild-foralloccasions
Summary: Taking place just before the end of 'Car, Rain, and Fire', the story picks up an alternate ending where the girls fail to get home and end up in a terrible wreck and Jade looses some memory- Mainly Bade. Just...yeah Bade. Full summary in story
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Forget About Me

**A/N: Full Story Summary-**

**Taking place just before the end of 'Car, Rain, and Fire', the story picks up an alternate ending where the girls fail to get home and end up in a terrible wreck. **

**All the girls seem to be in working order (despite a few broken bones, cuts, and bruises) though Jade's head damage seems to have affected her in a dramatic way- She has lost her memory from the past 3 years. **

**Not only has she forgotten that she has broken up with Beck but she doesn't even recall dating him and barely knows him. Beck eventually begins to see the memory loss as a chance to rebuild his relationship with the girl he mistakenly left and getting a fresh start with her. But will Jade make the same decisions she made in the past?**

Chapter One: Car Wreck

Beck's heart was beating fast as he listened to Cat over the phone.

She was crying, which she does a lot, but this time she had a good reason.

There had been a wreck on the way back from San Diego.

There was no doubt that the car, owned by Cat's brother, was a piece of junk. Cat explained that the wreck was caused when the breaks gave out at a stop light sending the girls out into a busy four way intersection.

Cat was the one on the phone because she was the least damaged from sitting in the back, only a large cut on her arm and some bad bruises, the passenger and driver weren't so lucky.

Her whimpering voice told him that Tori was conscience and looked like she had a broken arm and the doctor said she could have a broken leg as well and her body was coved in much more cuts and bruises than Cat's.

"And there's been a death!" Cat's little voice squeaked over the phone. Beck stopped breathing as his brain went to the last passenger and his thoughts went to the worse.

Cat continued, "The little hamster didn't make it!" He heard Cat sniffle out more tears, "Poor little Fat Santa…"

Beck let out a breath of relief and heard his heard go back to slightly its normal pace, "I'm sorry about your hamster, Cat, but what about Jade?" he pressed her on impatiently.

He couldn't help but feel his thoughts go back to protective boyfriend mode. They hadn't been broken up long, him and Jade, but hearing about her in an accident still worried him as if they were still together.

"Jade is…" Cat begun, nervously, "Hurt." Beck waited for her to continue but he just listened to the background of sirens and cars.

"How is she hurt?" Beck broke the silence, "Is it bad? You said Tori was awake, is Jade?" He bombarded her with questions and she let out a small yelp.

Beck turned on his heels and walked past Robbie, Andre and Trina who were listening intently behind him and they quickly followed him.

"Well," Cat started again, "No, she's not awake. She hit her head really hard and she's bleeding really bad. She got really hurt. The people in the ambulance said something about a con…con…con-caution…?"

Beck took a breath and corrected her, "A concussion?"

He could almost see Cat nodding on the other end of the phone call, "Yeah, that," she answered him.

Beck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then let go and ran his fingers though his hair, "Alright, listen, we're coming. The wreck happened not far out of L.A., right?"

Cat answered him with an "MmHm."

"Then we'll be there soon," he said and his eyes traveled up the eyes of the group in front of him, "All of us."

Cat sniffled again and responded with a sad, "Kay-Kay, Beck."

Beck hung up after that and looked at the others, "Come on, grab your jackets we've got go see them." He said, going to pick up his jacket off the couch, "Cat's okay but Tori has some broken bones and Jade has a concussion."

Robbie and Andre nodded and followed Beck to get their jackets. They were stopped when Trina quickly interrupted them, "Wait! What about me? You came for me, right? You were all fighting over me so can't wait we go see them tomorrow…?"

They looked at her like an idiot and Robbie was the first to speak up, "Trina, Tori's your sister!"

Trina smiled and shrugged slightly, "So?"

Robbie blinked, "She's in the hospital!"

"Psh," Trina waved her hand with her ever constant smile, "She'll be fine!"

Andre was the first to react and tell her the truth, "Girl! Listen! All of this," He made a motion to all the guys and the room, "It's a scam! We don't wanna date you! We were trying to teach you a lesson about lying," He pulled on his jacket and took one last look at Trina, "Now, our friends-including your _sister-_are hurt and in the hospital and we're going to see them!" He turned and went out the door.

Beck glanced at Trina with emotionless eyes before following him and Robbie looked at her apologetically and mumbled, "Sorry," before running after the other two.

"Man, that girl gets on my nerves," Andre exclaimed about Trina as Beck drove them to the hospital, "I'm about to give up hope that she'll ever care about someone who's not herself."

Andre crossed his arms with a scowl and Beck laughed and pointed out, "At least you didn't have to kiss her."

Andre leaned back, "Yeah how'd that go?"

Beck thought for a moment before answering, "She bit my lip."

Andre made a face and rubbed his lip. Robbie jumped into the conversation and continued on with their complaints about Trina saying "I don't know how Tori puts up with her!"

Andre nodded in agreement, "That's the truth."

Andre and Robbie continued bickering like gossiping girls about Trina, but Beck kept quiet. His mind was on other things.

Trina Vega was the first girl he had kissed since he and Jade had broken up. The pain his lip went though only reminded him about how much he missed Jade's kisses.

Despite her bitter, rude, vicious, and tough attitude; Jade's kisses were soft, sweet, and passionate. Occasionally she'd bite his lip. Not hard and vicious like Trina had, but just a nibble; just enough to edge him on and make his heart beat faster than normal. He missed moments like that.

He sighed and pulled himself out of his thoughts as they pulled up to the hospital Cat had told them about.

**A/N: So, first fic on here! Also my first Bade AND my first Victorious fic. Just generally a lot of firsts. **

**Chapter one is a little shorter than I would like but it's just a small into of learning of the wreck and going to the hospital. Chapter two (which, by the way, is almost done!) is a lot longer…like a lot. **

**I will give you a little summary of it! Kinda like a sneak preview. Look I'll even make it dramatic like a trailer for a movie! **

**Don't You Forget About Me – Chapter two, 'Hospital Heart-To-Heart' preview:**

**The boys arrive at the hospital and are greeted by Cat. While the other two boys go to see Tori, Cat leads Beck to Jade. Still unconscious, Beck stays by her side feeling hurt for his past (or maybe I should say still present) love. His silence with her is interrupted by Andre and the two boys eventually get into a small bro heart-to-heart over the unconscious Jade and Beck learns the real muse behind one of Andre's songs. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hospital Heart-To-Heart

It took no time at all before they found Cat, or rather, she found them. There they were searching the waiting room when the little red head spotted them from across the room and let out a loud gasp in joy.

"Beck! Robbie! Andre! Over here!" Cat called, adding an adorable giggle.

The boys whipped around and changed their course towards Cat. It was clear to them by her large smile and regular Cat giggles that she was over the shock of the wreck and was back to normal. That is, normal for Cat.

"Hey, Little Red," Andre said as they approached her with smiles, "Glad to see you all in one piece!" He eyed the magazine and pen in Cat's hands, "Whatcha got there?"

Cat looked down at the objects he mentioned and looked back up at them with a childish grin, "It's a magazine! They're all over the place! The doctors said I could look at them while I was here. But the pictures in them were boring so I fixed them!"

Cat held up the magazine and proudly displayed how she "fixed" a "boring" deodorant ad with a picture of an ocean in the background by drawing in a dolphin, Spongebob Squarepants, and a pirate ship.

Robbie squinted his eyes to read the writing on the ship and asked, "Is your ship called the S.S Rainbow Narwhal?"

Cat giggled, "They're the unicorns of the ocean!" She threw her arms up in a happy-Cat way and nearly hit Robbie in the face, which made her laugh even more.

Once cat giggled out an apology to Robbie she put her hands back down and leaned forward slightly with a smile across her face, "So, guess what you guys," she let a small giggle escape.

Andre shrugged, deciding to amuse her, "What?" he asked.

Cat took a deep breath before she began again, "One of my brother's doctor's is here, and he remembers me! Isn't that cool!" She grinned.

Robbie nodded with a small smile, "Yeah! So, he talked to you then? What he say?"

Cat shook her head, "No, we didn't talk. I yelled hello and asked if he remembered my brother and I and then he just ran away…" she pulled a puzzled frown across her face.

Beck found himself getting impatient at the small talk with the girl, "Cat," he said softly, not wanting to upset the sensitive emotions of the girl, "you do know where Tori and Jade are, right?"

Cat nodded, "Sure I do!" She pointed to a nearby room, "Tori is and there and Jade," she moved her pointing finger down a long hallway, "Is somewhere down that way."

Beck looked over at the room and down the hallway then back at the other guys, "Alight, Andre and Robbie, you two go see Tori," he then turned to Cat, "And, Cat, you lead me to Jade. Sound good?"

They all answered him in a chorus of "Sounds cool.", "Kay-Kay!", and "Aye-Aye, Captain!"

Cat lead him down the cold hospital hall while she explained everything. She told him that everything turned out to be just a silly mistake made by her and that her favorite actress, this Mona Patterson person, wasn't really dead after all. She cheerfully said that she "felt really silly" for having Tori and Jade bring her on the trip.

Beck wasn't sure how she could be so content with everything. Even if it was Cat, he felt that it shouldn't be just pushed on like no big deal. He for one was furious. The whole trip that they had gotten in this wreck on was just a waste of time and could have been missed and nobody could have gotten hurt.

He had to keep himself from getting angry and pointing fingers at Cat. She was so innocent and confused at things that he could only assume that she didn't know any better. Tori and Jade were only trying to cheer her up and there was no way any of them planned for this to happen.

Once they arrived at the room Cat put one hand on the door handle then turned to Beck, "She's sleeping so remember," she put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Be quiet!" She opened the door to reveal an unconscious and bandaged Jade.

Jade had a few HIVs sticking out of her in places and, to Beck, she just looked so fragile. Too fragile. Fragility and Jade just didn't go together and he could feel the sight of it breaking his heart.

He moved towards the bed and walked around it. He pulled up a chair close to it and sat down as he looked at her with heartbroken eyes.

Cat fidgeted awkwardly and looked down at her feet in the doorway. She looked up at Beck and opened her mouth, "I'm going to see Tori, Andre, and Robbie…okay?"

Beck looked at her and nodded. She shut the door and left Beck alone and he listened as her footsteps faded to blend with the ones of doctors and patients and other visitors in the hospital.

He watched Jade, trying to block out the sounds. He watched Jade's chest rise and fall with her breaths and he slipped a hand over her heart to listen to the steady beat.

He sat there watching her silently as time passed but he could barely tell. He had no idea how long it had been until the door opened to reveal Andre and Beck could spy the bright red of Cat's hair behind him.

Beck looked up at Andre and they kept eye contact for a little, "Hey," Beck finally said.

Andre nodded at him, "Hey." He looked at the girl in bed, "Is she okay?"

Beck shrugged, "Not completely. But she's alive."

Beck spied Cat's little hand tap Andre's shoulder and he turned a little to look at the girl. She whispered something in Andre's ear. After she was though Andre nodded and the girl squeaked and ran back down the hallway.

Andre walked in the room after she left and closed the door, pulling a chair up close to the other side of Jade's bed, "You okay?"

Beck just nodded. Andre waited a little for a verbal response but finally decided the nod was it, "it's been 2 hours…we got a little worried. Tori is up! She wants to see you…"

Beck sighed and leaned back, avoiding Andre's eyes which flicked from him to Jade. Then Andre leaned back as well and crossed his arms, "why didn't you leave when she said ten?"

Beck's eyes met Andre's. He knew what Andre meant. Back on the night he and Jade broke up she had demanded him outside before she got to ten or they were over. Beck almost did, after being tackled by Trina he was able to get to the door by seven but he stood there. He just stood there with his hand on the handle as he listened to the countdown.

"I thought…it was best." Beck mumbled as his eyes went back to Jade.

"Having second thoughts now, then?" Andre said more as a statement than a question.

Beck nodded, "MmHm."

"Well then!" Andre announced and stood up, "When she wakes up just get back together with her! Easy."

Beck shook his head, "It's not like that. You don't know Jade. If I come back to her like that she'll expect she has me wrapped tight around her finger and just be harder on me and know she can get away with it."

Andre rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, how else are you expecting to get her back? I'm trying to help you here, man. I'm a good friend, it's what I do."

Beck put his eyes back to Jade, "You…you just don't understand how it is to be in love with Jade."

Andre looked at Jade as well and responded, "And that's where you're wrong." Beck looked up at Andre in surprise and uttered, "What?"

His mind had just hit a halt. Did his best friend just admit that he was in love with his ex-girlfriend?

Andre sighed and sat back down, "Remember when Jade and I wrote that song and recorded it together?" Beck nodded, not taking his eyes off Andre as he continued. "Well…" Andre paused to search for words, "I sorta fell for her."

Beck kept a face of constant surprise as he stared at Andre. They looked at each other during a long pause before Andre started again, "I never really understood why you dated her. I mean, Jade's cool and all but I always thought she was a bit of a…" he paused again, "She-demon."

Beck couldn't help but let out a chuckle which led Andre to let a smile up, too, as the tension loosened slightly.

Beck finally spoke up after his long silence, "She can be a bit of one of those."

"Yeah," Andre chuckled back.

Beck's smile slowly faded again as he began to study his friend again, "So how did you fall for her then? If you thought she was such a 'She-Demon' how come you said you feel for her?"

As Andre continued he looked at Jade, "when she sang she looked so… sweet. I'd never seen that in Jade and I liked it. It was kinda like seeing a piece of coal turn to diamond." He looked back to his friend across the bed, "I guessed after that that was how you fell for her, you know, you saw that sweet side of her."

Beck nodded looking at Jade, knowing fully that Andre was right. Jade's sweetness was so rare and beautiful it was hard not to fall in love with. He'd first seen it the first time her saw her. It was after school hours in the beginning of freshmen year. Jade was working on a song and he was looking for Sikowitz when he stumbled across her. She hadn't noticed her and, though he was being a bit of a creeper, he watched her. She looked soft, sweet, and kind.

He was quickly corrected about his thoughts on this girl being kind when she spotted and shooed him out with a collection of insults and threats. At this moment, Beck knew he wanted to be the one who could bring out the rose on this thorny bush and he spent the rest of the year attempting to woo her. He was finally successful during Christmas of that year when he bought her a pair of nice scissors and a replica of a medieval torture device for her and she agreed to give him a chance.

He smiled as he remembered the joy he felt when she said yes. He moved his eyes back to Andre's and his smile faded. He remembered the song he had sang later that week and Tori interrupting him when he was saying the dedication.

Realization washed over him, "that song, 365 Days, that was for her. Wasn't it?"

Andre nodded, "Tori told me to sing it so it'd be like admitting my feelings for her without her knowing and I'd be able to get over her better. Which it did, actually! Give Tori kudos for that."

Beck pulled a quick smile again before he sighed deeply and his eyes drifted back to Jade, "I miss that sweet side."

"Well you're probably never going to see it again if you don't get your chizz together and get back together with the girl." Andre stood up again and this time he walked toward the door. He took one last look at Beck before leaving the room and sending Beck back into his thoughtful silence.

Beck stared at Jade just a few minutes longer before running a hand though his hair. Without another hesitation he stood up and left the room to see the others to let his mind and his heart take a break from all the feelings the unconscious girl put him though.

**A/N: What did I tell you? Much longer! I'm kinda worried about how I write Andre; I hope I got his personality somewhat correct. Same with Beck which is a problem considering he is one of the main focuses of the story.**

**I have yet to begin on chapter three, but I can give you what I'm planning to write.**

**Don't You Forget About Me- Chapter Three, 'The Guy in Acting Class' Preview:**

**After a night in the hospital and a small breakfast, Beck and the boys are interrupted by Cat during a talk with Tori and she informs them she has big news- Jade is awake. Beck, followed by the others, dash to the girl's room. Beck is ready to apologize to her just as Andre suggested but upon arrival they learn that Jade's memory has been erased back to her first day at Hollywood Arts and her and Beck - to her knowledge - never happened.**

**On another side note of it, the beginning of it will please both A) Bat fans and B) People who think Cat is Bade's daughter from the future one. …It was written for the intention of B from me:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: That Guy in Acting Class

Tori was chipper and happy to see Beck, despite her broken arm and fractured leg. She couldn't leave yet and, not wanting to drive back home then back out, the boys and Cat stayed as well.

Andre took a couch in Tori's room while Beck, Cat and Robbie took some chairs in the waiting rooms.

It was an uncomfortable sleep, but it was sleep none the less.

Beck was woken up the next morning to Cat shaking him to ask him to get breakfast with her. He tried rolling over and telling her to get Robbie or Andre but the little girl pressed on telling him the other two were already down there.

Beck took a deep breath and blew a few hairs out of his face. He tried his best to resist looking into the red head's eyes.

Too late.

He glanced at her and was caught in pity in her sad face and big puppy eyed look.

Beck groaned and closed his eyes trying to escape the guilt of not wanting to go, "Cat, why can't you just go alone?"

"Becccaauuuse!" Cat whined, "Robbie told me scary stories last night about hospitals and I'm scared to go alone! …Please, Beck…" She held a part of his sleeve in her fists and sounded like a lost child on the verge of tears.

_Dammit_, Beck thought. He couldn't say no to Cat when she was like this. He told Robbie not to tell Cat those stories. Even if they were stupid and practically humorous they were still enough to scare Cat.

"Fine," Beck sighed.

Cat's face lit up, "Yay!" she attacked him in the chair with a huge hug filled with giggles and Beck couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright, calm down," he told her as he stood up and worked to pull her off of him. He looked around the room until he found a round clock on the other side of the room that told him it was 10:35 am. Funny for Andre and Robbie to up earlier than this, but he pushed the thought behind.

Once he pulled Cat off him he decided to baby the little girl and offered a piggy-back ride down to the cafeteria. Cat couldn't have been more enthusiastic and jumped on his back.

He didn't mind it. Cat was very light and small so it was just as if he had a backpack on.

Cat chatted to him on and on while he carried her down to the cafeteria. Most of it, he didn't listen to and let her babble on while he nodded here and there. He was pretty sure there was something about her brother and a floaty and a blow up swimming pool.

A few people stared at them as Cat rambled on Beck's back but he didn't mind and it seemed Cat didn't either. As he walked with her he almost forgot what was happening. He nearly forgot he was in a hospital and that on his best friends has a broken arm and that his ex-girlfriend, the girl he loves, has a concussion and hasn't woken up.

It was like a breath of relief to him and something to clear his thoughts. And he hoped that, maybe, the food would help him think about getting back together with Jade.

He stopped himself, he couldn't think of that right now.

Cat squealed when they reached the cafeteria and squirmed to get off his back. Beck obliged and let her down and she ran in and found Andre and Robbie in a heartbeat.

Beck lagged behind slightly and waved as he approached the group.

"Beck!" Andre grinned at his friend and pointed at his plate, "Man you have got to try this!"

Robbie nodded in agreement.

Beck looked at the square on Andre's plate. It was made of a few different shades of yellow and bits of what looked like sausage.

"What is it?" Beck questioned, picking up a bit with a fork that Cat handed him and examined it.

"Breakfast casserole!" Robbie told him, grinning.

"It's made of delicious." Andre added and took another bite.

Beck shrugged, figuring it would kill him. He bit it off the fork and his eyes widened. It was like a super breakfast sandwich with eggs, cheese, sausage, bacon, and biscuit all in one.

"This is amazing!" Beck exclaimed with casserole still in his mouth.

"I know!" Andre and Robbie said back together.

Beck took off a bit more off Andre's plate and offered it to Cat who was nibbling on a biscuit, "Try some, Cat!"

Cat shook her head and looked up at Beck, "It has eggs in it."

They all stared at her for a bit and Andre shrugged, "So?"

"I don't eat eggs," Cat answered him simply.

"Why not?" Robbie asked.

"Well it's because this one time with my brother we-"

"That's enough," Andre cut her off not wanting to her yet another story of Cat's infamous brother.

Cat was a bit shocked at first but, thankfully, she got over it and went back to her biscuit.

"Hey," Robbie spoke up, "why don't we take some up to Tori? I mean, she is stuck up there alone and all."

The idea was simple and a bit sad that they didn't think of it at start.

They packed up some breakfast casserole to-go and Cat had them line up, herself being in front, and said they had to stay that way because they were the "food train."

All the boys couldn't help but humor her. They felt bad for Cat. She was stuck in this hospital after the traumatic wreck and had a bandaged arm. They stayed in line and made train noises and moved their hands like train wheels.

"Food train, coming though! Choo Choo!" Cat would call though crowds of people who would stare or laugh at them.

Once they got up to Tori's room Cat gave her a grin, "Food train is here!" she announced to Tori.

"Hey guys!" Tori sat up in her bed with a happy smile, "You didn't have to bring me food!"

Andre shrugged, "Would you rather us not?"

"No! No I didn't mean that I just…" Tori looked at the box in Andre's hands then back at him, "What did you bring me?"

"Breakfast casserole," Beck answered, walking around from his place in the back to the side of Tori's bed.

"Sounds good! Hand it over!" Tori held out her hands for the box which Andre handed her and she began to eat as all the others watched her intently. After she chewed a piece and swallowed it she spoke up again, "That's awesome!"

"That's what we said!" said Andre as he moved next to Beck. "This hospital has some great food."

"Hey, Tori," Cat spoke and moved to the other side of Tori's bed, "did you talk to them about moving around in a wheel chair?"

Beck looked back to Tori, he had almost forgotten about that. They had talked to her about getting a wheel chair or crutches to be mobile last night. Cat was hoping for a wheel chair, though, so that she could push Tori. Though Beck could tell Tori wasn't hoping for Cat to be her driver.

Tori answered Cat's question all the same, "Yeah I did! They said it's fine if I get a chair." She nodded to a wheel chair by the wall, "They even got me one."

Cat gasped and grinned, "Can I decorate it? I have some ribbons in my purse!"

Tori shrugged, "Sure, Cat! Why not!"

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, "I'll go get my purse out of Jade's room!" And with that she ran off giggling.

Andre turned back to Tori after watching Car run out, "Want us to help you in the chair?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah that'd be helpful." She held out her arms and Beck went to the other side of the bed to help Andre lift her out. Robbie pushed the wheel chair over and as Beck and Andre where setting her in Cat came bursting through the door though she was still without her purse.

"JADE'S AWAKE!" She was hopping up and down she was so excited.

Beck's head snapped up at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"She's awake! She's awake! I went in there to get my purse and she was up!" Cat pointed down the hall then made a hand motion for them to follow, "Come on!" she ran out the door.

Beck let go of Tori and she slipped out of Andre's arms and feel the last small bit of space between her and the wheel chair. He told her sorry as he followed Cat and Andre wheeled Tori behind him with Robbie behind them.

Beck could feel his heart beating fast and the hallway seemed to be miles long. Jade was awake and the thought of seeing her icy blue eyes again and possibly making her smile again was enough to tell his mind to get her back at his side as his girlfriend.

He burst through the door with the others and Jade jumped, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Ta-da!" Cat said loudly to Jade as if she were presenting them.

Jade's eyes floated over their faces. Beck expected a glare when they got to him but he received a different message from her eyes.

Confusion. Complete confusion as if she was staring at a stranger. He thought maybe it was all the injuries that disguised the look or maybe she was wondering why he was there and didn't hate him anymore. But that didn't sound like Jade to him.

"Feeling alright, Jade?" Andre finally spoke up and Jade's eyes snapped to him.

"Fine. Just fucking dandy." Her words dripped with sarcasm and Beck smiled, realizing how much he missed her sarcastic tone.

"Well…we're glad you okay!" Tori said putting on a hopeful smile that Jade wouldn't hurt her. Even though Jade was wrapped up in a hospital bed, she was still Jade. Just being awake took away from the fragile state Beck first saw her in.

Jade shot her a confused glare, "Who are you?" she spat at Tori.

Tori blinked into confusion and leaned back in her chair furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm…Tori...?" She pointed to herself with a frown.

Jade stared at her for a long while before rolling her and putting her hands up slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori opened her mouth then closed it, again blinking at Jade in confusion, "We're friends. Well," she paused, "we're sort of friends." She dropped that and moved to more important things, "How do you not remember me?"

Jade shook her head and clearly stated, "I've never met you in my life."

They all stayed silent and exchanged looks of worry and Tori spoke again, her voice more worried, "Who, in this room, have you met, exactly?"

Jade pointed to Cat, "I know Cat," Cat smiled at that and Jade moved her finger to Andre, "Andre," then she pointed at Robbie for a bit and frowned, "what's the creepy puppet kid doing here?" she moved on to Beck before anyone answered her, "And you're...that guy in acting class with Sikowitz," she snapped her finger trying to remember, "Bock, or something like that."

Beck sighed, feeling his heart drop, "Beck," he halfheartedly corrected Jade, "It's Beck."

"Yeah, whatever," Jade waved it off, "Why are you, puppet boy, and Toby, or whatever, here?"

"Tori," Tori corrected her with a bit of a sneer.

"Yeah, I don't care," Jade said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Jade..." Andre cut in as he shifted his weight from feet to feet and messed with his hands, "I think you, uh, lost some memory."

Jade looked to Andre and raised a pierced eyebrow, "How much memory?"

"Well," Robbie came in, "You stopped calling me 'puppet boy' just at the end of freshmen year…"

Jade narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah, and what year are we now?"

Tori continued the conversation, "We're juniors!" Tori's eyes were wide with shock and worry now.

"No one asked you, Toby!" Jade snapped.

"Tori!"

"I don't care!"

Beck watched the aggravated girl sigh and put her head in one of her hands. Lost for words, he tried to wrap his mind around how the girl he had loved for three years knew him simply as "That guy in acting class"

"We'll help you catch up!" Cat perked up in a rather chipper voice, as usual, "You can come over and have a slumber party!"

Jade didn't look up and sighed, "fine."

"Yay!" Cat cheered, "Let's go now!"

"Cat, I have to stay here one more night and then go _home _first!" Jade hissed at the cheerful red head.

Cat cut her excitement and hung her head with a pitiful frown that would pull at anyone's heart strings, "sorry…"

Obviously Jade wasn't affected by Cat's hurt look as she rolled her eyes again, "Is my family here?" She questioned bluntly.

"No," Cat chipped again, "I told them you were alright and said that we would take you home!"

"Typical," Jade mumbled, "I get a concussion and they don't even care enough to come and see me."

Beck tried to explain to Jade, "Well your dad is out-"

"Doesn't matter! The careless piece of chizz can still come see his only daughter in the hospital," She glared at Beck, "I don't need your sympathy for my father, _Bock."_

The hate in her eyes hurt Beck and he looked back at her like a hurt puppy and closed his mouth from trying to explain any further that her father was out of town and her mother was stuck at home taking care of her sick younger brother.

Jade relaxed her glare as she looked away from Beck and leaned back into the pillows of her hospital bed, "I just can't wait to get out of the wonky place. I'm not near anyone someone getting surgery or shots so it's boring and too…" she studied the white walls with a displeasing look, "light in here."

There was a moment of silence in the room before Jade broke in again, "Well I don't need you wazz bags' company anymore! Get out!"

They all mumbled and nodded to the frightening girl's command and started shuffling towards the door.

"Except for Cat," Jade added and Cat spun around. "I want to talk to you," she informed the other girl.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat grinned began to separate from the group. Andre caught her before she left them and whispered something in her ear. Cat nodded with a smile and left Andre's grip to a chair by Jade's bed that Beck had used when in her room earlier.

They all continued to shuffle out of the room and Robbie closed the door behind them. They lingered in silence as they wheeled Tori back to her room.

Beck could feel their glances towards him from time to time and he did his best to ignore them. His head was pounding with memories of now meaningless times with Jade and fears that he'd be "Bock" forever.

They opened the door to Tori's room and Beck excused himself and Andre as he pulled Andre into the hall to speak to him.

"What did you tell Cat?" Beck curiously asked his friend once in the hall.

Andre shrugged, "To not mention to Jade that you were her boyfriend."

Beck gave him a puzzled look, "You…but…why?"

Andre gave a bit of a smug smile, "Think about it; Jade was angry with you for breaking up her and now she doesn't even know your name."

"So?" Beck pressed him to continue.

"So, most would look at that badly-"

"As I do," Beck put in.

Andre continued, "But it can actually be a good thing!"

Beck sat in silent confusion as he tried to understand Andre's logic before finally asking, "How, exactly?"

"It's a clean slate," Andre explained, "to start over. Make her fall for you again."

The epiphany hit Beck and a grin replaced his confusion and he nodded, "Yeah…yeah, that's good!"

Andre nodded with him and opened his arms a bit with closed eyes and a self-praising smile, "I get those good idea sometimes!" he paused and looked at Beck, "Well, maybe a lot of times!"

Beck laughed and gave Andre a one armed hug and let go and sighed, "It's not going to be easy though. With Jade, it never is."

Andre nodded, "If you love her, man, you'll make it."

Beck smiled at his encouraging words and Andre gestured his head back towards Tori's room. Beck agreed and he went back in with Andre, plans simmering in his head.

**A/N: Beck and Andre have such a bromance in this…**

**Anyway, this was late…and really long… I've been putting it off but came back to it as my favorite author (hi Mad) turned out to be in one of my RP groups and told me she liked my story. That, of course, boosted my confidence and that led me to write more. YAY ENCORAGEMENT!**

**So, Jade's up, and now we have Bock and Toby. A plan to get Jade back is coming to Beck (via Andre) and that's all good.**

**Chapter four is going to be different as it'll be 3****rd**** person but instead of more Beck's POV it'll be on Jade's POV with her conversation with Cat.**

**Don't You Forget About Me – Chapter Four 'Bock, Toby, and Hollywood Arts' Preview:**

**Jade holds back her closest friend she knows—Cat Valentine—to talk to about the latest events. She has woken up, told she had been in a wreck and had a concussion, and now had apparently lost 3 years of memory. She presses questions on the strangers who know her and the school they have gone to for three years. As she questions, she can't help but wonder why Cat seems to get nervous when talking about that Bock, Beck or whatever his name is.**


End file.
